


In Sickness (and in Health)

by pallorsomnium



Series: It's The Family Business (The Pseudo-Mob 'Verse) [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallorsomnium/pseuds/pallorsomnium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is sick, and Erik leaves work early to take care of him. (A stand-alone, fluffy ficlet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness (and in Health)

**Author's Note:**

> For [david8shead](http://david8shead.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who requested a cute sick!fic when I asked for ficlet prompts. Originally posted [here](http://atelier-dayz.tumblr.com/post/57568616191/david8shead-answered-to-your-post-does-anyone).

Erik could feel Charles' headache from the front door of the apartment building. The doormen and the concierge were all looking rather miserable, in fact.

He shored up his mental walls as he stepped into the elevator. While he loved the feeling of Charles in his head, he _didn't_  love a secondhand headache.

The apartment was dark when he entered, all the window curtains pulled closed against the afternoon sun. He set his briefcase down by the door and headed for the stairs up to the bedroom.

It was a testament to how ill Charles was that Charles didn't brush against his mind until he'd already reached the bedroom door.

"'rik! Why are you 'ome zo early?" Charles asked, sounding extremely congested and rather bleary.

Erik looked at him pointedly.

Charles huddled in the middle of their bed, wrapped up in a thick comforter he must have pulled out of their winter storage closet. No less than four mugs, undoubtedly once filled with tea, cluttered the nightstand. A tissue box sat in arms' reach of him, crumpled up tissues overflowing from the small bedside bin. Charles himself looked pale, though his cheeks were flushed and his nose was rubbed red. His hair looked like a bird's nest, several locks plastered to the side of his face and neck.

Charles looked terrible, and yet, Erik somehow still thought he looked adorable.

Then Erik noticed the small stack of file folders and Charles' tablet right next to Charles. He scowled. This was precisely why he was home early.

"A better question is why are you up?" Erik growled. "You should be resting."

He grabbed the folders and tablet before Charles could protest, moving them to the dresser across the room.

"'rik! My grad--" Charles paused to sniffle. "--graduates. Dey need me!"

"They can live without you for at least a day or two. You should be _resting_."

Erik sat down on the bed, reaching out to feel Charles' forehead. Charles made a protesting sound when Erik tried to move his hand away, and he sighed, allowing Charles to grab hold of his wrist and press his hand to Charles' cheek. Charles practically melted into his touch, and he stroke a thumb across Charles' cheekbone.

"'verything 'urts. I can't sleep." Charles pouted, now clearly trying to scoot himself closer to Erik.

"Stop moving," Erik chided him, but moved further onto the bed. He wrapped an arm around Charles, overly-hot comforter and all, and let him lean against him.

Charles sighed contentedly, rubbing his cheek against Erik's shoulder like a cat. Erik ran a hand through Charles' hair, massaging his scalp.

"How's your head?" he murmured. "I think everyone in this building has a headache."

"I'm sorry. My control is sh-shoddy right now," Charles grumbled into his shoulder.

"I know, _Schatz_." They sat quietly for a moment, and Erik continued stroking his hair, knowing how much he liked it. "Have you eaten anything today? And tea does _not_ count."

Charles shook his head sheepishly, and Erik huffed.

"Then I'm going to make you some soup, and after that you're going to sleep," Erik said. He moved to get off the bed, but Charles whined and clung to him like a limpet. " _Charles_."

"You're comfortable," he protested.

"And I'll be back with you in just a bit. You need to eat something, Charles."

Charles frowned at him, looking much like a disgruntled kitten, but eventually let go of him. Erik kissed the top of his head.

"Lie down for a bit. I'll be right back," Erik assured him, waiting until Charles did as he said before leaving the room.

  
When Erik returned to their bedroom, a tray carrying a bowl of soup floating along behind him, he found Charles curled up around Erik's pillow, fast asleep. He sighed, unable to help the soft smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. He brushed Charles' hair from his face and pressed his lips to Charles' forehead.

"Sleep well, _ahuvi_. Feel better soon."


End file.
